


[Podfic] transitional phases

by greedy_dancer



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of littleficlets (aka cyclogenesis)' story. Writer's summary: <i>This isn't their first drunken three-way, but it might be their last.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] transitional phases

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [transitional phases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752777) by [littleficlets (addictedkitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:04:14 



## Download 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1gExfPd) | **Size:** 5.8 MB

## Streaming Audio




## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the writer for having blanket permission to podfic their stories and to paraka for hosting!


End file.
